Something More
by YellowFloyd
Summary: [oneshot] Kyo is at his usual spot early in the morning, on the roof. But the most unexpected person comes to visit him, who is none other then "the prince". What's Yuki doing up at this ungodly hour when he's usually asleep? [Yukyo]


**Something More**

By: YellowFloyd aka Japanda :D

Birds were chirping everywhere, surrounding the house of the Sohmas. It was early in the morning and Kyo was already up, as usual, on the roof. He looked up at the bright, cloudless sky thinking about…particularly nothing. He sighed. He wondered when everyone would wake the hell up so that he wouldn't be so damn bored, especially Tohru so that she can make some breakfast. He was starving.

He yawned and rolled over on to his side, and his eyes landed on the figure of none other than Yuki, who had somehow got past Kyo's catlike senses and was sitting beside him, looking up at the same sky Kyo was looking at just a moment before.

Then the serenity of the beautiful calm morning was broken as birds went flying.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU DAMN RAT! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Kyo roared as he jumped back in complete surprise. Yuki winced a bit at Kyo's sudden outbreak contrasted to the quiet that was there just a moment before.

"Shut up, you stupid cat. You are too loud; you will wake the others. It's only 6:00am for goodness sake," Yuki said calmly, not even flinching at Kyo's evil glare.

Kyo caught himself. Of course the damn rat was right; he let his temper get to him again. But that didn't mean he would let Yuki talk to him like that and get away scotch-free.

"Fine! I'll be quiet for now, but once everyone's awake, you're going down!" Kyo hissed.

"Sounds damn good to me, though you will be the one to be on the floor and not me," Yuki said with a small smile, as he tilted his head slightly towards Kyo.

Kyo huffed and lay down again, though a bit farther away from his original spot to get farthest away from Yuki as possible. He grumbled a bit, and let his anger calm down slowly.

Finally, he calmed down and looked over at Yuki, who was sitting quietly and looking up at the sky once again. Then it finally struck Kyo curious as to why the damn rat was awake so early this morning. Wasn't Yuki usually not a morning person at all, and likes to sleep in?

He pondered on whether to ask Yuki about it or not, then just the thought of him asking Yuki what was up made Kyo want to gag, so he scratched that idea. Instead, he tried to think of a way to ask without making it seem like Kyo actually was curious to how Yuki was.

"Hey damn rat, why the hell are you up so freakin' early! You usually wake up _waaaayy_ later, plus you're in my favorite spot, you're ruining my damn alone time!" Kyo said in an annoyed voice. He turned to look at Yuki to see how he would respond, but the prince just sat there silently, still gazing up at the clouds.

This annoyed Kyo just a bit. But then again Kyo really doubted that his plan would have worked in the first place anyways, so he turned silent as well. Now he was really curious as to why Yuki was awake, and more curious as to why the hell out of all places to be in the morning, he chose to come and sit by Kyo on the roof. Kyo shifted uncomfortably on his back.

Finally, Yuki sighed. Kyo quickly turned his head towards the sound, and watched as Yuki stretched.

'Funny. He seems more catlike than me, even though he's a rat and I'm the cat…' Kyo thought as he watched Yuki stand up gracefully, the wind blowing his purple hair across his pale face.

Yuki turned to look at Kyo, and found Kyo was already looking at him. Kyo twitched, and looked away. To his annoyance he felt himself turning red. He glanced at Yuki out of the corner of his eyes, and saw that Yuki's head was turned away from him also.

What surprised Kyo was that he found Yuki blushing also.

"Say…Kyo…" Yuki said quietly, still not turning to face the cat.

"…What do you want, damn rat," Kyo mumbled, the red on his cheeks still stubbornly straying.

"……Never mind," Yuki said after a pause. He sighed, and plopped down ungracefully on his butt.

Kyo's eyebrows twitched. One, because he was annoyed that the damn pretty boy frikkin' changed his mind when he was just about to ask him something, and two, because he's never seen Yuki…"plop" down on his butt like that before. Quite ungraceful, which means it's quite unlike Yuki Sohma.

"Damn ra- I mean…" Kyo stopped himself, and tried to calm his rising temper. He pondered on how to talk to Yuki.

Now that he thought about it….he and Yuki never actually "talked" to each other before as in a full on conversation, unless you counted endless arguments and insults being thrown back and forth…Kyo was at a loss. He wasn't good at talking with people in general, but with Yuki especially. Kyo started to think if it was really worth knowing what was going through the stupid pretty boy's head. I mean, he never cared before, why should he start now?

"Well, whatever then. If you don't want to freakin' talk about it, then I'm gonna go out for a bit," Kyo said as he stood up and stretched. Yuki quickly turned to finally face Kyo.

"No wait…err…I mean…can you stay…a bit longer?" Yuki said a bit awkwardly.

Kyo felt like hell just froze over at the moment. What the hell? Was Yuki…THE Yuki a.k.a. damn rat a.k.a. "the prince", asking for his company? Kyo just stood speechless, looking lost and staring at Yuki, whose back was turned to him again.

What was Kyo to do in a situation like this? One, he could just completely refuse staying with the damn rat, therefore insulting him and hurting his feelings, or two, stay behind like Yuki requested and possibly find out the hell is up with him and cure this undying curiosity that is itching Kyo in the deep depths of his mind? Choices…

…Well, people always did say curiosity killed the cat.

"…Fine, I'll stay. But only cuz I just noticed I have nothing better to do," Kyo huffed as he sat back down. He peeked over at Yuki, and saw that he was looking at him, surprised.

"What's with the damn look? I said I'd stay!" Kyo yelled, now feeling awkward. When Yuki looked at him like that, it just felt…weird. That was another first coming from the prince to Kyo; he's never seen Yuki's surprised expression directed at him before.

"Oh well…I just…didn't expect that you'd actually stay…" Yuki said quietly, turning away from Kyo hastily. Kyo noted that he was blushing again. What the hell did that mean?

The two Sohmas sat in the quiet-now-returned-serenity of the morning. They both sat silently and slightly awkwardly together, watching the sun rise higher and brighter. Kyo felt Yuki shift uncomfortably next to him, and he did the same.

Finally, Kyo couldn't take the silence any longer.

"WELL! SPILL IT!" Kyo shouted as he sent birds flying from nearby trees once again.

Yuki jumped up in surprise, and turned to glare at Kyo. Kyo sighed inwardly. That was an expression he knew really well, finally.

"Stupid cat, what did I tell you about waking the others?" Yuki hissed.

"Well, you wouldn't freakin' talk! Do you know how weird it feels to just sit next to you? So hurry up and spill whatever the hell you want to say, and then I'm outta here!" Kyo exclaimed, though he lowered his voice considerably.

Yuki looked at him, and an expression flashed across his face that Kyo didn't catch in time before it turned into another glare. "Well, sorry if I am taking my sweet time and wasting yours, I'm sure you have sooo many things planned to do today," Yuki sneered.

Kyo turned red. He clenched his fists and bit his lips, anything to make his temper go back down again. Slowly, slowly, it was starting to go down. Yuki just stared on.

"Fine! Whatever, you don't gotta tell me whatever then! I'm leaving, forget that I ever tried to help by keeping you company you damn rat!" Kyo yelled, and stomped off the roof. Or at least tried to.

Yuki quickly grabbed Kyo's arms, and pulled him back. This caught Kyo completely off guard, causing him to trip over his feet and land hard on his back. Kyo yelled curse words at Yuki as he got on top of him, pinning both his arms above his head against the roof.

"Damn rat! What'd you do that for! And let me go! You don't gotta force me to stay with you, damn! I said, LET _GO_!" Kyo ranted with rising anger. Yuki just looked down at him with a strange look Kyo didn't recognize.

"Does it really bother you that much to be within 5 feet of me for just a few minutes? Does it really bother you that much that I just wanted to spend time with you? Does it _really_ bother you?" Yuki whispered into Kyo's ear, which caused the cat to blush hard.

"What the hell! Why the hell would you care, You're acting freakin' insane! Stop breathing into my ear, it feels weird! And yes it bothers me! _Everything_ about you bothers me! **Now let go**!" Kyo shouted. Instantly, Kyo felt bad about what he said, because really, what he said wasn't all that true. His temper just let his mouth run again. He really didn't mind Yuki at all, not like he used to anyways. Ever since Tohru moved in, the girl made Kyo see Yuki in a whole new light…

Yuki flinched at Kyo's harsh words, but still didn't let go. He kept staring down at the orange haired boy, now actually looking very much like a cat at the moment, what with him wriggling and struggling so fiercely. Yuki tightened his grip on Kyo's wrist, causing him to curse again. After a few more moments, Kyo finally stopped. In ragged breaths, he just cursed Yuki again and turned his head away from his face to avoid eye contact.

"All right, all right! You win! Just hurry up and let me go, you're cutting off the circulation to my wrists!" Kyo yelled defeatedly with clenched eyes. Yuki just looked on.

"…Ok. Do you really want to know why I am up here so early? I know you are dying to know," Yuki whispered, still not letting go of Kyo, though he loosened his grip.

Kyo slowly opened his eyes. Yuki had on a strange look again. Today was turning out to be a very weird day. "Yeah…" Kyo mumbled.

"…Well…it's just…I've been thinking a lot lately…ever since miss Honda rejected my love confession to her a few weeks back…" Yuki said, sighing.

"So? You got dumped! Who the hell cares? Get over it!" Kyo sneered as he squirmed a bit.

"Shut up, stupid cat. Anyways…I'm not thinking about the part of her actually dumping me, I was thinking on the words she told me after she rejected me," Yuki said quietly.

Kyo's ears perked up. He was curious again. He just wished that they could talk normally, as in him not being on his back. He waited for Yuki to continue. Yuki looked at him, and sighed.

"All right, whatever I say next, don't you dare go all weird and postal on me," Yuki growled. Kyo looked surprised, but he nodded. Yuki was using words he normally doesn't use. It was kind of funny.

"Ok…well, she told me…that she doesn't want to go out with me because…she thinks I'm in love with…someone else. She told me that she thinks the only reason I think I like her is because she has been so kind to me, and that she always listened to what I said, but nothing more…she is just like an older sister figure to me…" Yuki sighed. Kyo stared.

"…So, is it true?"

"What?"

"That you're in love with someone else, duh?" Kyo said as he rolled his eyes. Kyo couldn't believe it, he totally thought Yuki was in love with Tohru, and he can never love anyone else. Kyo had to give up all hope on Tohru because he thought the damn rat was after her! Any girl would choose that damn pretty boy over someone like him…

"Ah…yes…that's the other thing I've been thinking about lately…I think…I _am_ in love with someone else," Yuki said quietly, blushing.

Kyo looked at Yuki in surprise. Who the hell else would the damn rat be in love with? Tohru was like, the only person in the world who actually talked with him, and the only girl he ever acknowledged outside of the zodiac. The girls of the zodiac were definitely not Yuki's type, in Kyo's opinion.

"So…who the hell is it? Or is it a big deep and dark secret?" Kyo spat. It felt really strange. Kyo was ok with Yuki being in love with Tohru because really, Kyo used to be in love with her until he found out Yuki was in love with her too, but…who was this other person? For some reason, the thought of Yuki being in love with someone Kyo might not know really pissed him off. For some strange reason…

"…I guess you can say it's a deep dark secret. The person who loves me would never accept me," Yuki sighed.

Kyo huffed. "_Look_, then I'm guessing it's someone outside of the zodiac, right? Well, don't worry about it, you're all pretty and popular, the girl would fall in love with you instantly if you just bat your pretty little eyelashes and stuff like that. Gosh, you're dumb," Kyo said bitterly. Was Kyo jealous? I mean, Yuki could have any girl he wants in the world, scratch Tohru, the girl is clueless to how freakin' beautiful Yuki is…

Kyo caught himself. Ugh…what did he just think about Yuki?

"It's…more complicated than that. And no…it's not someone outside of the zodiac," Yuki said as shifted his eyes. Kyo's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Who is it then, Kagura? Damn to hell, you can have her. I didn't know you were a masochist, rat," Kyo said with a forced chuckle. Though the thought of Yuki taking Kagura off his back was a sweet idea, he just didn't think…that Kagura…deserved someone like Yuki…damn, Kyo felt like he was on drugs. What was the real reason why Kyo was jealous anyways?

"No, definitely no…you see…it's a boy …and I really don't think he likes me and the idea of liking another guy very much…and he is pretty ill-tempered, so that makes it even worse…" Yuki said, eyeing Kyo.

"What the hell? Are you serious, you're gay? Well, is it Haru then? Ill-tempered? So you like Black Haru?" Kyo said, now definitely getting lost. Yuki is gay? Yuki is...Gay? _**Gay?**_

****

****

He knew it.

Yuki sighed, frustrated. "You are the stupidest person I know, anyone else would have already guessed long ago who I am talking about, you stupid cat!" Yuki yelled.

"Well, _sorrryyy_ for being so damn slow! Maybe it's cuz you always clobber me in the head and shit like that! Who the hell is it then! Akito!" Kyo yelled back, his temper rising.

"HELL NO! God, IT'S **YOU**! I love **YOU**, idiot! Stupid!" Yuki shouted, turning extremely red. "Look what you did you damn cat, you made me yell."

Kyo choked on the next insult he was just about to throw. Did he just say what he thought he just said? That the person that Yuki is in love with is…

The position they were currently in just got a lot more uncomfortable than before.

"Uh…w…why…" Kyo stuttered, turning as red as Yuki.

"How the hell would I know? It's just…I don't know…all I know is, I'm in love with you…whether you or I like it or not," Yuki sighed. He looked down at Kyo, who turned his face farthest away from Yuki as possible.

"W...well…you're pretty stupid then, falling for someone you hate. Let me go, I feel weird," Kyo mumbled.

Yuki closed his eyes and thought hard. He knew this was going to happen, Kyo would never like him back, he never will. He slowly opened his eyes again. No, he wasn't going to give up that easily. He's already gone this far, hasn't he?

"Well you know…they say that hate comes from love and love comes from hate…" Yuki said as he leaned in a bit closer to the uncomfortable cat.

"Who the hell are 'they'? And I think you said it wrong! Now back up, you're taking up my breathing spa-" Kyo was cut short, as Yuki's lips sealed over his. Kyo's eyes widened with shock as Yuki deepened their kiss. Kyo struggled for a moment, then slowly stopped. Kyo felt his eyes close. This was a strange feeling, why did he feel so strange? It felt like his stomach was on fire…

This actually felt good.

Yuki looked down at the now extremely red feline, and smiled. He sure got him riled up. He decided that it was ok to continue, since Kyo wasn't doing anything to stop him. He slowly let one wrist go, and made his free hand settle on Kyo's waist. Kyo flinched, and his heart beat faster as Yuki's hand slowly slid upwards, lifting his shirt in the process…

"My, aren't you two love birds going at it very early in the morning?" a voice said cheerfully in a sing-song voice.

Yuki and Kyo toppled over and quickly rolled 10 feet apart from each other, turning beet red. Shigure just stood there, smiling wide and waving at them. If someone saw him, they would have sworn that there were pink bubbles and flowers surrounding the back of him at that moment.

"**WHAT THE HELL!** You freakin' scared the hell out of me you damn dog!" Kyo roared, still extremely red as he hastily pulled down his shirt. "AND DON'T GET ANY FUNNY IDEAS! The damn rat here totally jumped me, it wasn't me at all!"

Yuki just sat there silently, too embarrassed to speak. He was the one on top, after all. Shigure looked between silent Yuki and the ranting Kyo, and burst out laughing. "Oh, you two are _so_ funny! This is a great way to start my morning! Wait until Tohru finds out! Oh, and _Ayame_!" Shigure sang as he started to sneak off the roof. The two teen boy's heads perked up.

"Ooooh no you don't!" Kyo shouted as he ran after Shigure, with Yuki following closely behind.

"**Shigure!** You better not tell my stupid older brother!" Yuki yelled at the dog's retreating back.

They both jumped off the roof, only to find that Shigure already disappeared. Kyo and Yuki sighed. Too late, they heard Tohru's scream of delight. Kyo scrunched his hair, what was he going to do now? He looked over at Yuki and glared. It was his entire fault; kissing him like that out in the open…

Oh…Yuki…kissed him…and he let him!

Kyo turned red once again. Yuki looked over at him, and smiled, though his eyes were dark. "Well Kyo, Tohru already knows about it, what are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her _what,_ damn rat," Kyo mumbled, not looking at his face.

"Well…you love her, don't you? You should go and tell her it was all a big misunderstanding…" Yuki said quietly. He sighed, and turned to walk back into the house.

Kyo held his breath for a moment. He didn't love Tohru anymore, it was…just like Yuki said, she was like a sisterly figure to him, nothing more. So…what were Kyo's feelings now? He thought hard.

"Hey, rat! Hold on…" Kyo called out to Yuki's retreating back. He paused and looked over his shoulder, bewildered.

"What is it?" Yuki said.

"…Well…I really don't know what my feelings are. All I know right now is that I don't love Tohru anymore. And I'm just saying…that I really don't hate you. Got that? Not like before anyways…I mean, I really don't mind being near you anymore…err…" Kyo said awkwardly. He was still not used to talking to anyone, especially to Yuki…

Yuki's eyes widened, then he smiled. Yuki knew that in Kyo's strange way, he told Yuki that they were ok now. Though it wasn't that they were going out like Yuki wanted to, it was the first step to something like it.

"All right, sounds good. So what are we now?" Yuki said smiling.

Kyo blushed a bit. "Uh…we're…like close acquaintances now. Nothing more, got that!"

"……Haha, sounds good," Yuki said. "Well, what about friends with benefits?"

"**DON'T GO PUSHING YOUR LUCK**!" Kyo shouted, beet red.

"Haha, let's go. Miss Honda must be awake and waiting for us," Yuki said smiling.

Like he said, this was just a first step to something that will lead to something more.


End file.
